Your Everlasting Love Is My Eternal Damnation
by fearofdreams93
Summary: One year after Sam sacrifices himself for the good of humanity, Dean sees him hanging around outside the local mechanics where Dean's been helping out. Spoilers for 5.22.


_Okay so this is my first piece of fanfiction ever, so I'm very nervous. _

_Warnings: Spoiler for 5x22, Wincest, Dub-con, Charcter deaths (not Sam or Dean)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

* * *

Exactly one year to the day that Sam throws himself in the pit for the good of humanity, Dean sees him hanging around outside the local mechanics where Dean's been helping out.

Since that day one year ago, Dean's felt like he's had a knife wedged deep inside his heart, but one dimpled-filled grin from Sam and the knife vanishes.

Dean drives back to Lisa's house later that day. Just to pick up his things and say goodbye. He'd left Sam at the local bookstore, per his brother's wishes. "_Sammy, still always the geek," _he thinks to himself fondly.

As he rounds the turn into Lisa's street Dean realises something is terribly wrong. Smoke clouds the street; its origins appear to be from the amber lit house. Lisa's house. Without further

thought, Dean rushes from the car towards Lisa's burning home. He almost reaches the front step when a blunt force hits the back of his head and the world goes black.

After the funeral Sam and Dean hit the road again. Sam tells him that the cause of the fire was faulty wiring and that Dean was knocked out by the falling debris from the crumbling roof.

Dean doesn't question it. Instead he focuses on having his brother back by his side and getting back to the way things used to be.

They take a few easy cases just to get back into the swing of things. Sam seems to have absolutely no qualms about letting the rest of the hunting community know that he's alive and

well. Dean's secretly proud of the way his brother doesn't try to hide himself from their friends and acquaintances. Since knowing that his brother is back, it's like a huge weight has been

lifted off Dean's chest, so the least they can do is let others in on the good news. However everyone seems to be oddly pessimistic about his brother nowadays.

So, Sam's a bit more moody than normal these days. One minute he gives the cold-shoulder to anyone and everyone bar Dean, the next he's chatting up the closest thing with legs –

whispering dirty little nothings in their ear while groping their ass. So what?

So, Sam takes a little more satisfaction in killing these days. After what happened to him God knows the boy needs to let off some steam. And it's not like the things they torture don't

deserve what's coming to them.

So, Sam kills Bobby. It was purely out of self-defence. He'd told Bobby 'bout Sam the minute they were on the road again. For his part, Bobby seemed to take the news rather well, albeit

on the cautious side. Dean shoulda known it was too good to be true, once a hunter always a hunter. He'd come back from talking to a witness about a case just outside of Sioux Falls,

South Dakota to find Bobby lying in a pool of his own blood, dead. Sam was in a fit of hysteria. Said that Bobby had come round to 'chat' and ran at Sam with a knife. It had been purely

self-defence.

So, their relationship is a little more than brotherly nowadays.

Dean knew it was leading up to this, what with all the closeness and more-than-brotherly touches they'd shared in the last year. Even so, Dean's not too crazy about having Sam buried

deep inside of him. In fact, once he's more lucid, Dean's pretty sure he's gonna throw up. But this is Sammy, and he's never been able to deny Sammy anything. Dean can tell Sam's

reaching his climax, fingernails digging deep enough into Dean's skin to draw blood and shivers raking through his body. As he comes, Dean notices something flicker in Sam's eyes.

Something dark.

Something wrong.

Something very, very inhuman.

Dean knows he should run.

Knows he should find a way to stop this...thing.

But as he cocoons himself safely within his brother's warm embrace, Dean just can't find it in himself to care.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so just to let you guys know I don't plan on all my fics being that dark or depressing in the future. This idea sort of just came to me and I had to write it down. __Also I don't plan on many of __my fics involving, I like to read it but this is about as far as I am willing to write into it. I've started two multi-chapter fics and neither of them involve wincest and neither are this __dark. This fic seems to be the black sheep._

_If there are any similarites to spoilers for Season 6 they are simply coincidences as I wrote this around June but have been too nervous to publish it til now (the only reason I'm publishing it now is coz I wanted to post it before the new season starts)._

_I guess all that's left to say is please review =)_


End file.
